Octuptarra Combat Tri-Droid
| Afbeelding = 250px | model = Octuptarra Combat Tri-Droid | droidklasse = Klasse 4 | voertuigklasse = | ontwerp = Techno Union | fabrikant = Techno Union | lengte = 3,60 tot 14,60 meter | uitrusting = | taken = Gevecht | prijs = 2.500 tot 100.000 Credits | snelheid = Van 25 tot 50 km/h (grote Tri-Droids) | versnelling = | hyperdrive = | bemanning = Geen | passagiers = | vrachtcapaciteit = 48 Ordnance Shells | affiliatie= Techno Union Confederacy of Independent Systems | units = }} thumb|250px|Octuptarra op Utapau achter een LM-432 thumb|250px|Octuptarra Droid De Octuptarra Combat Tri-Droid was één van de modellen Battle Droids die door de CIS tijdens de Clone Wars in de strijd werden gegooid. De Octuptarra Magna Tri-Droid was een grotere variant. Bouw & Uitzicht De Octuptarra werd gebouwd en genoemd naar de Octuptarra, een plantklimmend wezen met acht ogen en een hoofd als een gaszak op Skako. De Skakoans die de Techno Union leidden, ontwikkelden deze Droid die er voor hen erg normaal uitzag. Voor andere species zag deze Tri-Droid er bijzonder vreemd uit en werd hij dan ook snel als Tri-Droid bestempeld omwille van de drie poten. De grootste Octuptarra Tri-Droid was de Magna Tri-Droid en met zijn hoogte van 14,60 meter een indrukwekkende tegenstander in elke veldslag. Deze volledig symmetrisch gebouwde Droids konden in elke richting vuren door een roterende koepel. De Tri-Droid was geen zware Droid en daardoor kon het makkelijk steile muren beklimmen en zelfs ondersteboven hangen. Door de steltachtige constructie kon de Tri-Droid op verschillende hoogtes vuren. De ballonachtige kop van de Tri-Droid huisvestte het cognitief vermogen en was het zwakst beschermde deel van de Droid. De Octuptarra Tri-Droid was het meest effectief van op grote afstand waarbij ze hun drie Laser Cannons konden afvuren op naderende troepen. Deze lasers konden ook langer vuren zoals bij de OG-9 Homing Spider Droids. De zwakte van deze Droids was het gevecht op korte afstand omdat ze alle drie de poten nodig hadden om te blijven fungeren. Net als bij de LM-432 Crab Droids werden de Octuptarra’s in verschillende maten gebouwd. De meeste modellen waren niet veel groter dan een Mens maar andere modellen waren dan weer even groot als een tank. Deze fungeerden als echte artillerie-eenheden aan de zijde van OG-9 Homing Spider Droids. De grote modellen, vaak ook gewoonweg Tri-Droids genaamd, werden op een vrij goedkoper manier ontwikkeld uit de kleinere units. De Laser Cannons werden vervangen door artillery cannons en de hoofden werden gevuld met ammunitie in plaats met gifgas. Gebruik Tijdens het eerste jaar van de Clone Wars gebruikte de CIS biologische wapens. Eén van deze virussen was dodelijk voor een speciaal genoom van de Clone Troopers. Dit virus werd geladen in de hoofden van deze Droids. Octuptarra’s kregen zelfdestructieopdrachten om gewoonweg tussen de Clone Troopers te lopen en het virus los te laten. Onder andere tijdens de Battle of Uba IV werden er Virus Droids gebruikt. De Galactic Republic vond een tegengif maar een nieuwe naam voor de Octuptarra Droid was geboren. Tijdens de Battle of Christophsis waren deze Droids zware tegenstanders voor Anakin Skywalker en Obi-Wan Kenobi. Tijdens de Battle of Coruscant dreigden hordes van deze Droids ermee om de planeet te bestormen terwijl Grievous naar Palpatine zocht. Na het gevecht kwamen er onderdelen van deze Droids terecht in de onderste regionen van de stad waardoor er concentraties van de virussen vrijkwamen. Deze waren erg schadelijk voor de Shadday en andere vogelachtige species. Tijdens de Battle of Mygeeto en de Battle of Utapau werden deze modellen ook ingezet. Op Mygeeto werden ook de enorme Tri-Droid variaties ingezet. Na de Clone Wars belandden veel Octuptarra Droids op Uba IV waar er een Droid Factory had gestaan. Sindsdien werden deze Droids gelinkt aan de gemaskerde bewoners van Uba IV, de Ubese. Verschijning *Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith *Star Wars: Clone Wars *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (Film) Bron *Octuptarra in de Databank *The New Essential Guide to Droids *Star Wars Chronicles: The Prequels *The Clone Wars Campaign Guide *Battles for the Galaxy *Clone Wars: Incredible Vehicles category:Battle Droids category:Confederate Army category:Techno Union